Waluigi's Adventure: Midway Metropolis
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The adventures of Waluigi continue in this exciting sequel! Brought to the Midway Metropolis by Porygon Z, Waluigi must help the city from an evil organization that threatens its very existance!


**Waluigi's Adventure: Midway Metropolis**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Another adventure fanfic starring Waluigi? One that's a sequel to the essential first Waluigi's Adventure? Two months after the first one was published? **Already?** Yes, ladies and gentlemen, as I am a good planner, and I have planned this from the start. Plus, it'll give you all a little something to quickly read and me some more views to give me more determination to keep on riding and trucking. Not to mention, an opportunity to abuse the poor little word count, heh heh heh. Anyway, this obviously won't go too far for now, so you're just going to have to stick with the first Waluigi's Adventure until it's done. Now that we have that out of the way, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Updated Note: Yeah, I ended the first adventure fic, because... well... urrr... I'm lazy. So I figured, what the hell. Enjoy this one, folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the original characters that appear here. Everything else belongs to Nintendo (and SEGA).

* * *

After four long exhausting months of having to live with seven close friends of his from his grand adventure, Waluigi sighed as he sat back and relaxed, sitting on his front porch as he placed on his sunglasses, looking up at the clear blue sky, the sun shing brightly down on him. Waluigi smiled as he allowed the sun to reflect on his sunglasses, chuckling as he did. It was then that Toadette ran out of the house to Waluigi.

"Hiya, Waluigi!" Toadette giggled as she hugged Waluigi, putting her hands behind her back as she merrily whistled, "Hey Waluigi, remember when you made me go on that dare to do my own adventure shortly after the celebration party?"

Waluigi slightly adjusted his sunglasses as he stared at Toadette. "What about it?" He asked, his tone of voice deep as he obviously could not care less.

Toadette rubbed her right foot on the smooth grass as she giggled, looking back up at Waluigi. "Well, it was a bit daunting, but I did it! Not to mention, I had a lot of help from Bowser Jr.!" She sighed as she lied next to Waluigi, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Hey Waluigi, you think there will be a chance for us to go on an adventure... together?"

Waluigi shrugged as he lowered his sunglasses. "Meh, probably. Don't expect anything too good, however."

Toadette frowned. "You... don't believe me?"

Waluigi shrugged, stretching his arms as he snarkly replied, "Why would I? For all we know, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all probably retconned it. After all, you guys moved in with me, so there's not much I can expect."

Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, whimpering, "But... but I really went on my own adventure..."

Waluigi sighed as he turned to Toadette, shaking his right index finger at her. "What do you expect, a medal?"

Just as Toadette got up and was about to ask why, Porygon Z teleported right in front of Waluigi's house, huffing and puffing as he was exhausted from all of his traveling. Toadette gasped as she placed her hands by her mouth, while Waluigi sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he tossed off his sunglasses.

"What seems to the the trouble, Porygon Z?" Waluigi asked as he stood up, stretching his long, skinny, lanky arms.

Porygon Z merely shook his head as he did not have enough time to explain the situation. "Waluigi... you're needed at the Midway Metropolis immediately! Come on!" He opened up a bluish warp portal, pulling Waluigi towards it along with him, who screamed in shock and protest.

"Forget it! I'm not going in there!" Waluigi shouted as he stormed back into his house.

Porygon Z shook his head as he muttered to himself, "You just have to go and do it yourself, huh?" He then zipped into the house, grabbing Waluigi and heading directly into the warp portal, much to Waluigi's dismay.

Toadette gulped as she followed right in, not wanting to be left behind. R.O.B. and Bowser Jr. both came out, curious as to what the noise was.

"Did you hear all the ruckus, ROB?" Bowser Jr. asked as he noticed the warp portal, scratching his head. "And what the hell is this warp portal doing here?"

ROB observed the warp portal closely. "Hmmm... It seems that Porygon Z has arrived and requested some sort of help..." He turned to face Bowser Jr. "Should we go after them?"

Bowser Jr. laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips. "Of course! There's no way we can say no to something like that!" And with that, both Bowser Jr. and R.O.B. jumped into the warp portal, following Waluigi, Porygon Z, and Toadette.

Ashley and Nikki both ran out, wondering what the chatter outside was as they looked at each other, and then at the warp portal.

"Oh! Seems like there's something going on and we didn't know about it!" Nikki asked as she clamped her hands together.

Ashley folded her arms as she placed her hands on her hips. "Humph. Looks like they just left us behind." She winked at Nikki as she snapped her fingers. "Let's go after them!"

Nikki exclaimed with glee as she clapped her hands together, liing the notion. "Oh joy! I can't wait to see what this is all about!" She and Ashley jumped right into the warp portal, not looking behind.

'Several seconds later, the warp portal disappeared. It was then that Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper exited the interior of Waluigi's house, standing on the yellow-colored wooden porch as they looked around.

"Hey Waluigi! Where are ya!" Petey shouted as he flapped himself above Waluigi's house, not seeing Waluigi anywhere, not even on the roof. He frowned as he came back down to the ground, turning to face Gooper as he shrugged. "It seems Waluigi took off without giving word to us."

Gooper sighed as he placed his right front tentacle on his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. "That Waluigi... always running off into danger." He sighed as he briefly closed his eyes, approaching Petey and placing his left front tentacle on the mutated plant's shoulder. "Well, we better head to Central City and see if he's there."

Petey nodded in agreement as the two boss friends headed towards the eastern direction to Central City, unaware of what became of Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Jr., R.O.B., Ashley, Nikki, and Porygon Z...


End file.
